Streamberry
Streamberry is a bicolor gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Personality Streamberry, despite her age, is not a cat that can keep still very well. For all that she's been willing to lounge in warm sunlight and seemed to be just as willing to give up her warrior duties, she doesn't enjoy spending all of her time in camp and likes to go on walks through the territory - even more so when her mate or one of her kits are joining her on them. Even though she doesn't hunt or patrol anymore, she still spends quite a bit of her time out of camp and admiring the territory, her age and the medicine cats being the only things holding her back from spending even more time out there. She also enjoys accompanying her kits when they go out to hunt if they'll have her. She's very dedicated to her kits, and one of the few bonuses of being retired to her is that she gets to spend more time with her kits without any patrols or other duties getting in the way (except, of course, for their own). She also likes getting to entertain any kits that wander her way, whether it be telling stories or playing games with them (even if they tend to exhaust her quickly). Mostly, though, she enjoys how much more time she gets to spend with her mate, even though the rest of the elder lifestyle is quite boring - they don't even get picked for Gatherings anymore! Where's the fun of being retired if they can't even go to those? Plus, she can get her own food, she doesn't need an apprentice to do it for her (even if she does appreciate them taking care of her nest or any fleas and ticks she may have, but she'd never admit to that). She doesn't appreciate having to give up parts of her independence whatsoever - which is partially why she refuses to confine herself to the elders' den, though she also just finds it boring in there. She also hates it whenever a cat reminds her of her age, because she isn't old, she's mature, thank you very much. If she had it her way, she would still be out and doing her warrior duties despite her aches and pains and age weighing her down, but she doesn't have it her way. Before she retired, she'd often give excuses for trying to push it off, and she only stopped when Blossomheart confronted her and talked her into retiring ("for her own good", apparently). Streamberry does, however, have days where she acts more like the typical elder, resting in the den with her mate and taking naps and just enjoying her retirement, but for the most part she tends to fight against it as much as she can. When she isn't rebelling against the concept of being old, she's a caring and nurturing she-cat that tends to feel all of her emotions deeply and wears her heart on her sleeve. She's sensitive to what other cats are feeling and going through and does her best to make herself into a shoulder to cry on. She can, however, be stubborn and she isn't the sharpest crayon in the box, and it can take a strong-willed and persistent cat to talk her out of something that may not be the best idea. She tends to think with her emotions rather than with logical thought, and as such she can be quite impulsive at times, and she also has no problem making her opinions known. History Streamberry and her first mate, Bumbleclaw, had a very highschool sweethearts-esque relationship. They fell for each other as apprentices, but they didn't have any kits until they were senior warriors - a litter of four that they named Rubblekit, Lakekit, Mothkit, and Branchkit. They seemed to have the ideal life, but Bumbleclaw died just before their kits were due to become warriors by a poison arrow frog. Streamberry was overcome with grief, but one of her friends came to support her: Blossomheart. As time went on, Streamberry found herself developing more romantic feelings for the other she-cat, and the two became mates, eventually adopting a daughter (that they renamed Honeykit) when they found her on the territory. She's only recently retired at her mate's request.